The present invention relates to a beverage container cap, especially to a beverage container cap that includes a pivot valve and a waterproof gasket used in combination with each other to form a closed state and an open state. A liquid through hole and at least one vent are formed integrally on the waterproof gasket.
There is a portable beverage container available on the market. The beverage container is disposed with a cap easily operated to switch between a closed state and an open state, such as the cap revealed in U.S. Pat. No. D653,081, U.S. Pat. No. D688,093, U.S. Pat. No. 8,276,776, U.S. Pat. No. D547,607, U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,783, U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,727, U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,226, U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,237, U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,048, etc. The cap mentioned above mainly includes a cap body, a waterproof gasket, and a pivot valve. These parts are formed integrally by injection molding or extrusion molding. The waterproof gasket is made from flexible resin such as silicone while the cap or pivot valve is made from hard plastic material. The waterproof gasket and its mold are produced apart from the cap/or the pivot valve.
Take the cap revealed in U.S. Pat. No. D653,081 as an example. A liquid hole of the waterproof gasket is correspondingly fitted on a fluid hole of the cap while the pivot valve is tightly pressed against the liquid hole of the waterproof gasket and is able to be rotated pivotally and switched between a closed position and an open position. Thereby users can operate the pivot valve to switch from the closed state (not allowing users to drink) to the open state (allowing users to drink), or vice versa.
However, the above cap has the following disadvantages while in use. First the cap is arranged with a fluid hole and a vent hole. Thus pressure in the container is equal to the pressure of the atmosphere outside while fluid in the container flows out and users can drink fluid in the container smoothly. The fluid hole of the cap is directly corresponding to the liquid hole of the waterproof gasket and is opened/or closed by the pivot valve. Once the cap is further arranged with a vent hole, another special waterproof gasket for the vent hole is required. The special waterproof gasket for the vent hole is closed or opened along with the pivot valve. Thus not only production cost (such as the mold) is increased, the cost of installation is also raised. Moreover, the waterproof gasket for the vent hole has a smaller size. Thus it's not only difficult to install but also easy to fall off in use. There is a choking risk once the user swallows the small waterproof gasket. There is room for improvement and a need to provide a cap with new structure.